The Unknown Tales of Sgt Byrd and Spyro
by XenoPenguin
Summary: These stories chronicle the adventures Sgt. Byrd and Spyro take after the battles in Spyro: A Hero's Tail.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a story for fanfics so you can't count on my writing to be the best. Please, if you have a very bad review waiting for me take note that this is my FIRST TIME writing. Ok… now for the story…

So 5 years after the battles with Cynder, (recorded in Spyro, A New Beginning) Spyro's found a new best friend and (possibly) mate? Well what the hell happened to Sgt. Byrd? We all know he was just a temporary part of the team, but penguin lovers like me might just wonder... These totally random tales chronicle the unknown stories of Sgt. Byrd after his last sighting in Spyro: A Hero's Tail…

Thoughts-_Thoughts_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I'm just any random blue/purplish penguin with a jetpack strapped to my back. Did I mention that the pack has bombs and rockets? Now that the Spyro team has pretty much fallen apart, I've been left alone with a bunch of chores and jobs to do. I finish them quickly, but one day…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S A MONSTER!!!!!" someone screamed. _Hmmm…? What's going on? Yawn Lemme see…_ I walked outside and what do you know? Spyro's wrestling another dragon or something. "Hey! Sgt. Byrd! I could use some help here!!!!"

"'K Whatever…!"

"I need help, and need it NOW."

I grab my jetpack and set off into the air, but the dragon hit me with one of its giant claws, and I was knocked off balance. Once I could lock on long enough I shot a rocket (Byrd Rockets™) and realized, "Oh crap Spyro!!!! The thing's plates are too strong, my rockets just distrac-"

"KEEP SHOOTING!!!"

I shot off some more rockets, but the damn dragon snuck a shot at my back and I fell from the sky, but gladly as I fell I saw that the dragon's stomach was unarmored, so I shot a rocket and (WARNING THIS IS NOT FOR PEOPLE WITH QUESY STOMACHS!!!) all of a sudden there were tons of blood, guts, and gore. Spyro looked at me and smiled as I glided down in shock, wondering what I did. I was covered in what I thought were the dragon's intestines and a bit of a kidney, all leaking green blood and… Stuff… I looked up and saw the dragon with a giant hole in its stomach, and saw parts of anatomy that only exist in dragons, and that was pretty disgusting.

"Hey Spyro, what are we gonna do about this???"

"Ummm… I never thought about that…"

"Can't dig a hole that big. So… can I blast one????"

"Be careful so you don't blow up some random house ok?"

"Trust me."

I went ahead and blew a big hole in the ground.

"Now how do we get the dragon in?"

"We gotta make a platform and blow the shit out of the bottom and make it fly into the hole!!!"

I went ahead and set everything up and gave the honor of hitting the button to Spyro.

"Hey I can't reach it!"

I laughed. Then I helped him hit the button and BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! The thing worked perfectly!

Spyro said,"We worked well today. I have to get home now… so have a nice day. Don't get killed, we might meet again…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to make more and post them later. For now, this'll be the prologue to the totally random series, "The Unknown Adventures of Sgt. Byrd and Spyro..." I

guess… (Title subject to change.)


	2. Spyro

Chapter One-The Return of Spyro

After what happened two days ago, I decided that I should look for Spyro and see what Spyro wanted, popping up all of a sudden. I thought that maybe he wanted me to help him gather a new group, or just work together. And so the search began.

I began by looking around the dojo, where Spyro went to train about 3 years ago. I talked to all the elders, and they said that he dropped by a few days ago saying something about a big dragon. No clue there. I went to the temple where he met Ignitus and learned his past, and also met his prospective mate, Cynder. Cynder greeted me with a warm smile, and then when I asked, she said that he had left about 3 weeks ago, but never said anything about where he was going. That was suspicious… And, as if on cue, Spyro comes marching in and exclaims:

"Byrd! Where were you?!? I was looking for you!"

"I went everywhere to try to find you!"

"Oh. Okay." Cynder asked: "Wait, what's going on?" I explained that what was going on and then I... well… my stomach started growling really loudly, and Cynder was scared like hell until I explained that I haven't had anything since breakfast this morning. After our somewhat delayed dinner, I hung out with Spyro a little, and then went to sleep, wondering what we would do tomorrow.

The next day, when I woke up, Spyro wasn't there. I walked around a little, and then bumped into Cynder. I asked where Spyro was, and she said: " Oh, Spyro. He goes out in the morning every day. I think he trains at the temple with Ignitus and his friends. You should call him in, because its breakfast time!"

I flew down there and saw Spyro running around burning dummies and ramming things. _Hmm… I guess he learned a lot recently…_

"Hey! Spyro! Get your fiery little tail over here; it's already time for breakfast!!!"

"Ok, coming, just gimme a moment! Tell Cynder that I'll be there right away!"

"Alright… Just get back soon…"

I turned around and flew back, where Cynder greeted me. "Spyro said he would be here in a sec-Hey! Here he is!" Spyro flew over and asked:

"What's for breakfast?"

"You know, the regular. It's eggs and bacon again."

"Great! Working out makes me really hungry!"

That morning I learned that Spyro had the biggest appetite I've ever seen in a dragon. He finished off about 10 plates, while I finished… hmmm…Well, I'm a specialized penguin made to fight, so… I only had about 23 plates. Besides, the bacon was really good.

After a few hours, Spyro and I went out on a mission. He said that there was a monster terrorizing a town out to the east, and so I scouted ahead while he followed along. When we finally reached the town, it was burning, deserted, and really damaged. I looked around and saw some big footprints.

"Must be a Rhynoc invasion..."

"Betcha."

"Let's go then."

We set out after the footprints and silently snuck up on a Rhynoc division and silently took out as many of them as we could, but eventually got caught. Then we were up against a whole division of Rhynocs, big and fat. I flew up and dropped bombs while Spyro jumped and dodged their attacks. All of a sudden, a Rhynoc snuck up on Spyro and held him down. I quickly shot a fast bullet at the annoying Rhynoc, and helped Spyro up. We returned fighting, and finally we were done. When we got back, I noticed that Spyro was limping, so did Cynder. We helped him onto his mat when BOOM!!! CRASH!!! The wall fell down! It was the whole Rhynoc army and a bunch of renegade dragons! Spyro quickly leapt away and started fighting. I, out of instinct, flew up and shot some rockets at the enemy Rhynocs. Ignitus ran in and started fighting, and almost immediately the others came in. I knew that the rogue dragons' stomachs were their weak spots, so I shot some rockets at them, but 2 of them countered. The others fell down with their green guts flying around, while the unlucky Rhynocs below them got squashed. I dodged one of their attacks, but got immediately hit by the other. I started falling and knew that I would pass by their stomachs so I launched more rockets, just to realize that I was out. There was only one more dragon to go, and I didn't have any weapons except for some basic blasters to attack it with! Spyro saw my predicament and ran over as fast as he could, attempting to get rid of as many Rhynocs as he could, too. When he got over, he gave me a large tube with lots of rocks in it, and I stuffed it into my launcher, and stealthily snuck over to the dragon. I wasn't sure whether the "rocket" would do any real harm, but launched it anyways. When it hit the dragon, the dragon started to screech wildly, as blood poured out of its wound, slowly dying. We took care of the rest of the Rhynocs very fast. I was tired out and out of ammunition, too.

"Good (pant) job out there (pant) Sgt."

"Nice work too Spy-(cough)-ro…"

Cynder ran up to us. "Spyro! Sgt.! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine… We're going to the hospital ward now…"

"I'm coming with you!"

We walked down to the hospital ward and were treated quickly. When I fell onto the bed, I immediately fell asleep…

_Sgt.! We need you now! We are under heavy fire, sir!_

_Well, do something about it! Have your men fall back to the bunkers as fast as you can, Sergeant! And do it double time!_

_Yes sir!_


	3. Ruby

Chapter Two-Ruby

"C'mon, wake up sir! Rise and shine! Mr. Byrd, please wake up!"

"Huh? What? Oh… (Yawn)"

I woke up to the face of a beautiful penguin, I would guess 25? I was startled and asked:

"Oh my, who would you be, missus?

"(Blush) My name is Ruby, mister."

"Ruby, eh? That's a nice name for a nice girl!"

Oops… now I just embarrassed myself in front of a pretty girl… I never was good with girls. I got up and grabbed my jetpack and remembered that I was out of rockets. I walked over to the ordering thingy (as I called it) and ordered 500 sets of rockets.

"That will be 50,000 shards, please."

"What? I'm Sgt. Byrd."

"Sgt. Byrd? THE Sgt. Byrd?"

"Uhh, yes."

"Wow!!! Okay, then, you have your free rocket deal, so here they come!"

"Thank you."

My rockets came through the ordering thingy and then I looked around for Spyro. I saw Cynder sitting around burning a beach ball, so I asked her where Spyro was.

"I have no clue. He ran off again earlier this morning."

"Oh, ok."

I walked down the stairs and flew off into the air. I searched for a blob of purple, and couldn't find one. All of a sudden I thought about Ruby and what she was doing._ Hmm, I wonder if she likes me…_

"Hey! Sgt. Byrd!"

"Huh? Spyro? Where were you! I was looking for you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was trying to learn some fury moves."

"Alright, then let's move!"

"Sure."

We kept going for a while, when I decided that I would ask Spyro about Ruby.

"Hey Spyro? Do you know that Ruby penguin?"

"Oh, Ruby? Yeah. I thought that you haven't had any contact with penguins for a while, and I thought you might like Ruby."

"Well, you sure were right."

"Ok."

I flew with Spyro for a while, and then asked him what we were doing today.

"Oh, nothing. I'm not busy today, and I thought that we should have a break today."

"So you mean that we don't have anything to do???"

"Yeah…"

I was rather surprised. I spent the rest of the day thinking about Ruby, interrogating Spyro about Ruby, and playing billiards (It's pretty hard to play billiards when you have flippers.).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just a short chapter about how Sgt. Byrd met Ruby, so this wasn't really anything good.

Note: I will not make any more chapters unless someone writes a review to tell me to. This note will be removed once someone reviews!!!


End file.
